


Super Spence II (The Schlong Reloaded)

by zugzwangxo



Series: The Super Spence Saga [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, most fave thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: A second helping of the Super Spence saga





	

Y/N had turned bright red when he’d originally suggested it but she was glad she’d agreed to it. Standing beside him in his cape with his pants on the outside, it was like there was a dirty inside joke that only the two of them understood. The party itself had been full of the usual characters that appeared at fancy dress parties but she and Spencer had gone all out, making sure they were the only Superman and Supergirl pair in the room.

Rossi, who was dressed extremely convincingly like the Godfather, had made comments about leaving things to the imagination when he first saw Spencer but he’d not fully understood. Instead, it had been Y/N who felt the pang of embarrassment before making a comment about being proud of it.

Derek had greatly enjoyed the sight of Spencer dressed how he was, sauntering over with his all black suit and his black shades. The pair laughed and joked for a while before Spencer had asked who exactly his colleague had come as.

“J, from ‘Men in Black’,” he chuckled. “I make this look good.”

“You certainly do,” came kitty Garcia’s voice, pulling Derek away. The couple watched as Derek and Garcia moved away, chuckling and giggling as though there was more to them than met the eye.

Y/N looked to Spencer with a devious grin growing on her lips as she again thought about the meaning behind his costume. Scanning the lycra, her eyes locked on to the prominent bulge that protruded from his lower regions.

“Super Spence,” she began. “I’ve been thinking a lot about the narratives of the comics and I feel like there’s something you and your ‘sidekick’ are missing.”

“Sidekick?” he asked before following her line of sight. “Oh, and what might that be?” The moment he realised what she meant, the superhero voice began but she had no intention of just explaining. Taking hold of his hand, she pulled him away from the others to find a secluded spot, finally finding refuge near the back of the garden.

Looking down once more, she could see that Spencer’s bulge had become a full on tent shape, forcing the tight lycra away from his crotch. She let her hand slide down his front till her fingers played gently with the tip of him. There was no need for an explanation but Y/N had begun to enjoy the silliness of the roleplay.

“Oh, Super Spence,” she began in a dramatic tone. “Won’t you and your sidekick let me join you?”

“Together, we could fight crimes against sexiness,” he replied, striking a heroic pose as she continued to stroke him through his costume. “but it’s not me you need to convince.”

Y/N slowly lowered to her knees, making sure that Spencer’s groin was head height to her as her fingers searched for the gap between the lycra top and lycra pants of his costume. Peeling back the lower layer slowly, she teased him, making him sigh with mild frustration but his grin remained. There was something he’d done that she was about to find out.

“Oh, Super Schlo… oh my God!” she exclaimed as she finally freed him from his costume. Tied just below the head of his cock was a miniature, red, silk cape, making it look like it too was a superhero. After a second of realisation, Y/N laughed, slapping her hand over her mouth to hold it in.

“Hey,” Spencer exclaimed. “It doesn’t matter how amusingly he’s dressed, it’s never good to laugh while you’re down there.”

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled, reaching forward and carefully wrapping her fingers around his shaft as she looked up to him. “Maybe I should make it up to him?”

“I… I think you should…” stuttered Spencer as she kissed his tip, her soft, warm lips sending shivers through his skin.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed. “Let me be the Batgirl to your Robin.”

Letting her lips slide slowly over him, she took his head in her mouth while her hand pushed down to the base of his cock. As she pulled away again she ran her hand up under the cape, causing it to flap as if his manhood were flying. Again, she laughed but this time, there were no complaints as the humming of her laughter vibrated on him.

It didn’t take long for her to begin picking up the pace, rolling her head back and forth to take his throbbing end in her hot, wet mouth. She could taste the dribble of pre-cum and feel his hands moving toward her hair from her shoulder. Fingers slide into the strands, gripping lightly as he began to thrust his hips in time with her.

Gripping a little tighter with her hand, Y/N began to work him hard, swirling her tongue around him as she took him in then flicking it against the tip as she pulled away. The other hand found its way, gradually inching up his leg till she could cup his balls, caressing them delicately.

Spencer’s head rolled back as he let out a deep breath, wondering just how he was able to stay standing while something that felt this good was happening. The softness, the warmth, the wetness, the friction, all of it combined together to draw him closer and closer to the edge while her hand made sure that she would be able to pump him of every last drop of the result.

“Fucking hell,” he gasped, shifting his footing to stop himself from tipping over. “Mmm, that feels so good…”

The sound of his voice was enough to drive her wild, wishing that she’d chosen an even more secluded place so that she could take his cock elsewhere but right now she would settle for a mouthful of his hot, salty cum.

Spencer did all he could to stifle himself, knowing full well that if he cried out then the rest of the guests would hear him from the house, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Each stifled whimper and moan drew him closer, adding the danger of being caught to what she was doing to him.

Finally, in a sudden rush, Y/N felt the fluid spurt from him as his body tensed and his features looked like they might explode from the pressure of his retained outcry. It took everything for Spencer not to stumble backwards or sideways for a few moments while she swallowed his end result.

Using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, Y/N rose from her knees, looking extremely pleased with herself as she did so. Spencer was panting lightly, his cheeks glowing red from the heat and his balance barely keeping him upright.

“I think… I think he agrees,” he managed after a few more seconds. “You’re on the team.”

“That,” she said, pointing down to the tiny cape on his fading erection. “That is brilliant. Where did you even find that?”

“Garcia had a ‘Troll Doll’ with a cape,” he explained. “I asked if I could borrow it.”

“Does she know what you did?” asked Y/N with a grin, to which he shook his head. “Do you intend to give it back?”

“I might give it to Derek,” he answered, causing the pair to laugh again as they moved closer to each other. Spencer quickly pulled up his lycra pants before wrapping his arm around the woman he cared so much for. “I’m pretty sure it was my turn to get him anyway.”


End file.
